


Guilty

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Kafikiano amore [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Illusions, M/M, Magic, PWP, Sins
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Pur di zittire Mukuro, Kyoya è disposto anche a peccare.





	Guilty

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa all’11° p0rnfest col prompt: KHR; Kyoya Hibari /Rokudo Mukuro; Peccato.

Guilty

Kyoya era seduto su un gradino di legno davanti al tempio, il vento gli sferzava le gote rendendogliele rosate e gli faceva aderire al corpo il kimono nero che indossava. Socchiuse gli occhi guardando la luce della luna crescente farsi meno forte, mentre soffiava un vento sempre più gelido.

Le lanterne intorno al tempio si accesero una dietro l'altra, illuminando di riflessi aranciati i petali di ciliegio sugli alberi tutt'intorno.

Kyoya si alzò in piedi di scatto ed estrasse i tonfa, guardandosi intorno con aria circospetta.

"Chi è là?!" gridò. Digrignò i denti, mentre risuonava una risata tutt'intorno.

"Rokudo Mukuro, ti morderò a morte" minacciò.

"Vuoi punirmi per aver infranto delle regole? Cosa mai mi può importare delle tue leggi quando mi sono macchiato di maggiori crimini?

La colpa ricade su di me, mentre il sangue di coloro che ho trucidato ancora macchia le pareti.

Vendetta, dolce vendetta, sei diventata la signora della mia mascherata. Io che ho usato l'innocente, come una 'lancia' per ferire la sua stessa famiglia".

Kyoya inarcò un sopracciglio, l'illusione di Mukuro si allargò tutt'intorno. Sulla testa di Kyoya apparvero delle corna.

"Può il demone cacciare altri demoni?" chiese Mukuro, apparendogli dinnanzi. Una collana da bonzo, dalle sfere blu notte, comparve intorno al collo della nuvola.

"È tardi per i tuoi deliri" rispose Kyoya.

Mukuro indossava a sua volta un lungo kimono nero, una coda candida scivolò fuori dalla gonna.

Kyoya si sporse e l'afferrò, affondando le dita nella pelliccia, sentendola morbida e fredda sotto le dita.

"Una volpina?" chiese.

Un immenso corvo volteggiava sopra le loro teste, una fila di denti fuoriusciva dal suo becco.

"Una volta hai rifiutato la mia proposta di renderti più forte. Lo farai ancora?" chiese Mukuro. Sul capo, di lato, indossava una maschera da volpe, candida dalle strisce aranciate, da teatro kabuki.

Kyoya lasciò andare la coda e tornò a stringere i tonfa, cercò di colpire Mukuro al viso, ma questo si scansò.

I corvi scesero in picchiata e con i loro becchi afferrarono la veste di Kyoya tirandola da una parte all'altra, Hibari li annientava un colpo dopo l'altro, ma ne arrivavano sempre di nuovi che fecero a brandelli il suo kimono, lasciandolo in boxer candidi.

Mukuro fece apparire il proprio tridente tra le mani e glielo puntò alla gola.

“Per quanto ci si provi, siamo destinati a fallire. Arderemo nei nostri peccati. Cadranno i forti, ma tu, debole come sei, precipiterai prima di loro” gli disse.

"Ti faccio vedere io chi è il debole" ringhiò Kyoya. Con un colpo di un tonfo allontanò il tridente da sé, mentre con l'altro bloccò Mukuro a terra, premendoglielo contro la giugulare.

Mukuro gli morse con forza il labbro, fino a farglielo sanguinare e Hibari lo baciò mozzandogli il fiato.

Mukuro si aprì il kimono, dimenando la coda, Hibari premette il suo petto contro di lui, il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato. Continuarono a baciarsi, mozzandosi il fiato a vicenda, avvertendo il sapore del sangue.

"Un peccato in più?" domandò Mukuro.

"L'unico peccato è l'orgoglio, per il resto seguo solo il mio onore" ribatté Kyoya. Lo penetrò con un colpo secco e Mukuro si lasciò andare a un urlo, la sua coda fremeva.

< Finalmente un modo per farlo star zitto! > pensò Kyoya, dando delle spinte sempre più forti. I loro corpi sottili fremevano, i loro muscoli erano in tensione ed ansimavano. I loro gemiti si tramutavano in ringhi e le loro urla di piacere in ruggiti.

Il candido sperma di Mukuro scivolò lungo le gambe sottili di quest'ultimo, gocciolando sul legno, inumidendogli la coda. Il sudore scivolava dai loro corpi, mentre i loro baci erano sempre più lunghi. Trattenevano il respiro, scontrando le loro lingue, confondendo le loro salive.

Kyoya venne a sua volta, Mukuro scomparve in una risata. Hibari rimase carponi, tenendosi sollevato con le mani, ansimando.

"Che tu sia dannato" esalò.

"Lo siamo tutti, noi schiavi delle tenebre" rispose Mukuro. "Fufufu...". La sua risata risuonò sempre più lontana e Kyoya si stese su un fianco, riprendendo fiato.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fuLG3Shl_GI


End file.
